The girl in white
by ReiElicia
Summary: She was no longer stuttering, She was no longer blushing. She was no longer the braided girl and it was too late.


Hi! Reili here! This is the first time that I'll be writing here so...Everyone nice to meet you! Also, I'm not very good at English so forgive me for that, but I'll try my best! (Now let's have some... Ryosaku!

\-- _ **The Wedding Day**_ \--

I tried to smile to myself as I look at the mirror. There's no need to feel this way so why am I even feeling this? I am Ryoma i shouldn't be like this, A sigh escaped my lips, as I look down and inhaled in hope to ease the feeling... what is it again? Ah. Yeah ... nervousness...

"You look fine. No need to be nervous. Welcome her with a smile" I said trying to comfort myself, thinking that she should be the one who should be nervous by now, why not right?...

 _Today is the wedding after all..._

"Echizen-san you need to go now. The bride is about to come" one of the ladies who was helping us for the occasion said behind the door. I immediately clapped both of my cheeks and took a deep breath. Calm down.

"Yeah I'm coming"

I made my way inside, looking everywhere, memorizing every detail, the colors, the lights and even the people who were here right now to join this special occasion.

The place was decorated with pink flowers, even the aisle was filled with scattered pink petals.

'God, she really loves pink, she never change' a smile was visible to my lips as I reached the side of the altar. I saw the people there, as they were waiting for the bride to come as well and they smiled and said hi to me, I smiled back.

I stood still watching as the people start to move, going to their designated places,

Tik tok tik tok..

Everyone's eyes was focused now at the two big wooden doors, After a minute 'but what feels like an eternity' the announcer booms "the bride is entering" I smiled as soon as the doors open, Revealing the figure of a girl in white.. no, let me rephrase that 'a woman in white...' walking down the aisle slowly as she holds a bucket full of pink roses: _Purity, Joy and Admiration,_ It suits her i smiled. With her head down and a closed eyes, she was smiling, and thats the most beautiful smile i have ever seen.

Sure, she smiles a lot but i can tell that her smile right now is very different from the other smile that she made before, it was somewhat formed by sadness, longing, nervousness but on top of all that? it clearly shows that this was her best day and she was very happy.

 _Then everything came back to me. it's as if im getting pulled back to the past, by her smile she cast a spell on me that I started seeing memories, i treasure, so much that I've forgotten it, starting from the day when i met her again_..

it was a cold night. And as I was waiting for a train when suddenly I saw a cup of coffee inches away from my face, I was confused. there was a girl, and she's holding the cup.

i asked myself 'why is this random girl giving me a cup of coffee' and she replied as if she's able to read my mind

"I know you like ponta more than this... but in a cold-weather like this... Coffee will do, right... R-ryoma-kun? "

she said not even looking at me. But i saw the blush on her face so I took the coffee and thanked her. Not without my knowing smirk that's clearly visible to her, I recognize her... Her hair is still too long and stutter a lot. How could i not remember? She's Ryuzaki.

From that day, we always met at the train station, it has become a habit for the two of us to meet there. We become close, Very close, Closer than when we're on our middle school that it even come to the point where everyone thinks we're going out, A lovers. We can't blame them, It's true that we're inseparable.

She helped me with my history subject, and since I said history was making me feel sleepy, she tried to find a way to make it more exciting and fun everytime she taught me the subject. Sometimes it causes her to look silly but i can see that she's enjoying herself. She was enjoying herself too much that she always didn't notice my smile as i look at her.. That's how she became the most important girl in my life.

 _Recalling those memories about us... made me smile even more..._

Years had passed and we stayed like that. We were so happy and... contented.

One day as I was waiting for a train again i saw cup of coffee inches away from my face. I smiled knowing that it's her. To be honest i was not expecting her to show up at all since I knew she was busy with her work and stuff.

 _My smile fade, As my heart started beating fast as a bullet train, like i just ran a marathon... the feeling was never absent every time i remembered it..._

"What are you doing here? I thought you're in the middle of your job training?" She smiled and look at me in the eye, I can see the determination deep in her chocolate eyes. She tried to smile but then changed into a nervous one as she heaved a sigh before speaking "I love you Ryoma-kun"

 _It was the first time of my life... that my heart skipped a beat. And that's also the day where everything changes... I changed and she changes._

And now here we are at a wedding. Me, who's waiting at the side of the altar. And her... who's walking down the aisle wearing a beautiful white gown, her hair was put up in a bun with flowers at the side. She was the most beautiful bride I've seen. To be honest I preferred the braids that she has 6 years ago...But I won't disagree to the fact that she really did became pretty, prettier than before.

 _I wish I could stop the time right now..._

 _please stop..._

Soon she reached me, she looks at me smiling. I smiled back, the best smile that I can make... her smile, on the other hand, was so beautiful. Its winter now but she's sending me back to spring where flowers are blooming everywhere.

"Ryoma-kun.. thank you," she said and I nodded still wearing the smile on my face.

The tears that I've been holding back had finally slipped down my cheeks.

 _For the first time, she failed to notice that... maybe because she's now... on her way_ _to her happiness..._

She walks pass me to take his hand. And the two of them walked up to the altar. The scene was so beautiful and I can see the both of them is really happy. I'm happy too but my heart has a little ache.

 _Probably because of all the What if's and everything that I never said... that i wished i did.. and with a broken heart like this i can't help myself but think..._

 _It could've been me who was standing next to you on the altar if only I was brave enough to say ' I love you too ' that night._

-Tell them before its too late-

END

Author: at some point in life there are times that we will fell in love but we will never have the courage to tell them how we feel, there's always a reason but in the end maybe those reasons were only an obstacle for us and all we need is to break through that and tell the person how much you love them. You never know right? Don't let these people go easily.. especially when u know that they feel the same way. ヾ()Bye~Bye~Note: This was from my other story and I only decided to try it on Ryosaku. I know, I'm not a good writer I'm sorry.


End file.
